


Where Does it Lead You?

by Harmonicsconfusion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jean doesn't know what's going on half the time, M/M, basically if Marco lived and he and Jean joined the Military Police, but with a twist, if marco lived AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonicsconfusion/pseuds/Harmonicsconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is settled into life in the Recon Corps but he still misses Marco and his other lost friends greatly. One morning he suddenly wakes into an unfamiliar room with a surprisingly familiar face. He doesn't know if it's a dream or not but he sure isn't letting this go.<br/>Basically an AU where Jean wakes up to find Marco alive and the both of them are living a life in the military police and he doesn't know what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had originally planned to have this be around the start of the second chapter, but I could never get the first started like I want to. So even though I think it isn't the best way it could be, I'm going to explain what happened before this point later on. Mostly because I was just too lazy to figure out how to write anything before this

He felt a hand shaking him awake. Probably Connie or someone about to tell him he had to get up and start the day. His hands gripped tighter on the covers around him. He grumbled a little, knowing if he stayed in bed much longer Levi would _personally_ come in there and kick his ass out of bed. But in that moment a few more moments of rest sounded well worth it. The training they had done the previous day, in addition to getting to bed late, had really taken a toll on him and he really couldn't care less about the consiquences of getting a little more beautysleep before rolling out of bed to suit up and do whatever tedious tast he would be assigned today.

The hand gripped his shoulder tighter and shook him with gentle force. "Jean? Jeeeeaaan?" No. Not Connie's voice… and it defiantly lacked the rude anger for it to be Eren. Probably one of the other guys in the scouting legion… Why they would even care he was too tired to figure out. He simply kicked a foot out at _whoever_ it was and squeezed his eyes shut tighter letting out a groan, and possibly a string of curse words, Jean was far too exhausted  to monitor or care what came out of his mouth. He held the sheet closer to himself and rolled over, hoping it gave whoever the impression he didn’t want to be woken up at the moment.

Suddenly a flash of cold air hit him as the sheets where torn from his grip with suprising force.

"Jean get up we have to get ready!" Jeans eyes shot opened as he sat up, ready to give whoever the hell a piece of his mind. His vision blurred, he sat up too quickly. But he stared straight on with a pissed off glare. When the world came back into view he was staring ahead at a wall… Something was off. 

The room... it was weird. The layout was different. The walls looked just as clean as Levi made sure they were always kept but they didn't look so... Old, worn down... The sheets that had been taken from him weren’t the same faded old sheets with a patched hole he was used to curling into every night. 

He blinked a few times to clear his sleepy vision to see if he was still drowsy and confused. He looked at the sheets being held, draping gracefully down on the floor. He longed to be curled back up into a ball under them and not have to move at all for the day. But soon curiosity got the best of him and his gaze followed the sheets upwards to the pair of hands holding them. 

His gaze moved from the hands up the arms. The shoulders. The... odly familiar face. 

Freckles dotting the cheeks.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There's no way. 

"Ma...Marco?" his mouth gaped open. He was wide awake now.

The boy stood in front of him with an annoyed look on his face.

“Marco is that you?” Jean felt his throat close up a little, his breath hitched and he felt tears well up in the back of his eyes. This was a dream, there’s no way that’s Marco. It can’t be. The same face that was mangled and lifeless he found that dreadful day. That same body that was burned along with too many of his other comrades when they were only just out of training. 

This Marco-look-alike just gave an eye roll in return, clearly done with whatever was going on with Jean this morning and ready to get on with the day. “Of course it’s me, I’m the only one who likes you enough here to care if you oversleep, come on we have to get our uniforms on.” He gave a playful smirk in Jean’s direction before finally throwing the covers back at him.

Jean just sat there staring as Marco turned his back and was walking away. “Marco…” Jean didn’t think before the words escaped his lips. The freckled face turned back again, looking a little concerned at how his friend was acting. 

“Yes, Jean?” Jean just wanted to see him react to the name. For him to turn around so he could get a better look at his face. It really was Marco. Wait shit… Marco is totally expecting a reply isn’t he? And Jean defiantly didn’t think this far ahead. “I…” _Thought you were dead? Missed you so much? Could really just hug you right now? Need you in my life, god Marco you have no idea how much I missed you buddy?_ No… None of those things would be acceptable to say. Even though Jean didn't know what was going on, Marco seemed a little less confused then he was so there was no need to make a fool out of himself.

 He played it off “Never mind, I lost my train of thought.” He shrugged. Yeah Kirstien. Real cool. Not suspicious at all. 

Marco didn’t look too convinced, but nevertheless he just smiled and shook his head. As he turned to walk away he said just loud enough for Jean to hear, “What am I ever going to do with you, Jean?” he walked a few steps before looking over his shoulder and adding a little louder. “Get your lazy ass out of bed unless you want to get in trouble.”

Jean smiled wide when Marco turned back and kept walking. “I’m coming I’m coming, calm down.” He didn’t know what kind of dream this was, but he didn’t want it to end anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

“So today’s our day to be on cleaning duty in case you forgot.” Marco slipped his arms through the sleeves of his short tan jacket as he spoke to Jean. Marco had his back turned while he slipped his boots on. Jean was still putting on his leg straps when he looked up to see the patch on Marco’s back portraying a green unicorn, the symbol of the military police.

Jean stood, mouth gaping. Marco was alive, they both lived, they both went to join the military police. They did it, they really did it, what they had talked and dreamed about. Those nights back as trainees talking about their ambitions to get into the top ten and join the military police. Marco and his optimistic views about serving under the king and Jean just wanting to be safe from titans in the interior wall. They really did it...

Fingers snapped right in front of his face “Jean! Hey! Earth to Kirstien!” Marco shouted directly into his ear causing him to flinch. “Come on, we have a schedule you know, are you alright? You’re a little out of it this morning.”

“Yeah yeah sorry.” Jean shook his head and continued putting on his uniform. For a dream this sure felt pretty real.

\--

They had both reported in and where given their simple task of the day. Marco apologized for both of their tardiness but it was only shrugged off and he was informed it was 'No big deal'. Jean had spent a lot of time dawdling this morning; something was really off about him. Even the way he held himself was different. It was very un-Jean-like. 

Their job was to just organize a few of the old store rooms. It was clearly just ordinary busy work because there was no better task to be done.

“I’m going to start on this side.” Marco announced, pointing to the left half of the room after a minute of glancing around the dingy old room. Jean simply nodded in response as Marco walked over to the right corner and slumped down by a chaotic pile of boxes. After he carelessly brushed off the dust from one of them before looking back at his friend. Jean had found a broom and was roughly sweeping away at the floor on the opposite corner.

“Whoa calm down there buddy, what did the floor ever do to you?” Jean looked up and stared a moment.

He gave a nervous laugh, “Oh sorry, there was a leaf stuck to the floor here and I was trying to scrape it off.” He lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck as he shifted the broom awkwardly in his hand.

“It’s not like they care if we clean the floor well or not, we’re just expected to organize.” Marco was given a weird look from across the room.

“Well I just don’t want to get yelled at for leaving it a mess in here is all.” Jean was looking past Marco, like he was thinking about something. Jean was acting really bizarre today.

Marco just shrugged it off and rolled his eyes “When have we ever been yelled at for not cleaning the floor when we’re supposed to be organizing.”

Jean opened his mouth as if to protest but then pulled back. “Well… I’m sure you’re right... never mind…” He set down the broom and shook his head. He looked down and walked over to the shelf to his left and started taking boxes off.

Marco felt he should say more but held his mouth shut and went back to what he was doing. They spent the next three hours quietly shifting boxes from one spot in the room to the other making sure everything had a place.

\--

Marco finally stacked the last of the box with the others like it before he turned to Jean. “Well that’s the last of it.” Jean nodded. The silence dragged out before Marco realized he was going to have to be the one to fill it. “We should go get some food, it’s almost noon and I’m getting pretty hungry.”

Jean replied a few moments later than he should have “Yeah, yeah sounds good.” He looked up towards the corner of the room. He knew he had been looking at Marco a little too much since he had woken up, but he just couldn't believe it was him. That it was Marco standing right there in front of him, body intact.

Marco started walking, Jean to the right of him. But not for long, soon after they made it out of the room Jean quickly shuffled over to be on his left. It was kind of out of the blue but Marco didn't seem to question it.

Marco walked about a pace in front of Jean the whole way there. Jean really didn’t seem to know where he was going. Every now and then he would take a step in the wrong direction and almost go the opposite way as Marco, before quickly turning back around to realize he wasn’t going the same way.

Once they finally reached the dining hall, Marco insisted Jean save them a spot. Jean agreed and sat down at one of the many empty wooden tables. There really weren’t a lot of people around and this time of day. Usually the main rush floods in at around 1, but a good amount of people still come around noon. Marco was used to trying to be here at least a half an hour before now so he and Jean could eat and get out quickly.

As he was approaching the stack of trays he stopped in front of a window to get a good look at his face, checking the left side for any odd trails of dirt or drool or anything. It was pretty obvious Jean had been glancing at him out of the corner of his eye all day, and when he talked to him his eyes where always trailing to the left. So Marco naturally assumed he must have something on his face, but he didn’t feel he should ask.

Jean has really just been acting different all day, like he doesn't know where he is or what he’s doing. The only thing he seems sure of is Marco, but even that he acts almost as if he’s surprised Marco is even there half the time.He was going to ask him about it later, but for now he continued on to get their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did intend on writing more for this chapter, but I've just been so busy with musical rehearsal and school and everything I just really haven't had much time or motivation to write. I have like 9 more chapters already planned out and I'm kind of more exited to get to writing FUTURE chapters than what I'm doing right now.  
> So bear with me because it's still a little slow going.  
> (also I totally intend on explaining what happened prior to chapter 1, I'll try to do that next chapter at earliest, or the chapter after that if not next so yeah I promise things will make some sense)  
> That's about it for now, thanks so much for reading so far! I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I would love to thank the lovely people who follow me on twitter for helping me narrow down the title.   
> The title is a line taken from the song Miracle Mile by Cold War Kids  
> Anyway thanks for reading :)  
> I'll update the tags as more gets written.


End file.
